The Pain of Unforgettable
by ABNORMALholic
Summary: Wanita itu sangat terluka, bahkan hidup di dunia sudah tidak diinginkannya. Tetapi pemuda itu.. Akan selalu memperhatikan dan menjaganya/"Kau bodoh, Takao. Tidak perlu mengatakannya pun aku akan menjaganya nanodayo.."/MIDORIMA X TAKAO's Mom! WARN: PEDO
1. Chapter 1

"Kazu-kun!"

"Takao!"

"Bangun, Kazu-kun! Ini bercanda kan?! Jangan tinggalkan Okaasan! Kazu-kun!"

"Yuzuki Oba-san.."

"Kazu-kun! Hanya kau yang Okaa-san punya! Kazu-kun! Buka matamu! Kazu-kun!"

"Maaf, Takao-san.. Tetapi anak anda.. Sudah meninggal."

"Tidak.. Tidak mungkin.. Tidak mungkin.."

Suasana duka sedang menyelimuti ruangan di sebuah rumah sakit itu. Sang ibu terus menangisi kepergian anak-anaknya, sedangkan beberapa orang di belakangnya hanya bisa bersedih sambil menahan tangis mereka.

.

.

.

.

**The Pain of Unforgettable.**

**Pair : Midorima Shintarou x Takao Yuzuki/Takao Kazunari's Mom/OC**

**Real Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : maybe PEDO cause its love beetween 2 person with 15 ages gap**

**Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi, but this story is mine**

**Enjoy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan setelah winter cup, tidak ada yang berubah. Klub basket masih berlatih seperti biasanya, kecuali para anak kelas tiga yang sudah pensiun.

Semuanya berlatih. Terutama Midorima Shintarou yang merupakan shooter terhebat sekaligus ace shuutoku itu. Walaupun dia sudah mendapat predikat jenius, tetap saja dia tidak berhenti latihan. Yang ada setiap harinya dia menambah jarak semakin jauh untuk menembak bola.

"Otsukare, semuanya!"

"Otsukare!"

Setelah melihat semua anggota klub basket Shuutoku berhamburan keluar, pemuda berambut hijau itu juga ikut keluar. Tidak biasanya memang, karena setiap harinya dia akan tetap berlatih ketika yang lain pulang. Terus berlatih walaupun tembakannya tidak pernah meleset sejauh apapun jarak yang digunakannya.

Shintarou langsung mencuci muka dan mengganti baju kembali dengan seragamnya. Mentaping jari-jarinya setelah itu mengambil tas nya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan loker.

"Otsukare-sama.."

"Otsukare, Midorima.."

Semua yang berada disana memandang Shintarou yang mulai menjauh dengan sedikit sendu. Bukan mencemaskan pemuda itu, namun hal lain yang membuat mereka kembali sedih.

"Biasanya Takao akan pulang bersamanya bukan?"

"Begitulah.. Jalan rumah mereka sama."

"Tapi sekarang.."

Mereka hanya bisa kembali mengingat momen-momen mereka bersama seorang Takao Kazunari. Anak laki-laki yang bodoh, namun sangat ceria. Membuat mereka terhibur dengan kebodohannya yang mau menjadi supir gerobak milik Shintarou, dan juga satu-satunya orang yang dengan santainya selalu menggoda Shintarou.

Shuutoku benar-benar kehilangan..

.

Sekali lagi Shintarou berhenti dihadapan sebuah rumah kecil. Mungkin ukurannya hanya seperlima dari rumahnya, dan juga bergaya kuno. Menggunakan pintu geser, serta dinding yang mudah robek. Bahkan kalau tidak berjalan hati-hati, bisa terjatuh dan membuat lantai kayu tersebut menjadi rusak.

Rumah itu memang sudah kuno. Namun ibu dan anak yang tinggal disana, terus merawatnya dengan rajin.

Ya.. Shintarou sempat beberapa kali masuk kedalam sana dan merasakan betapa hangatnya keluarga mereka walaupun hanya terdiri dari ibu dan anak saja.

"Shin-chan?"

Shintarou mengenali panggilan itu. Ada satu orang lagi selain Kazunari yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Seorang wanita dewasa berjalan menghampirinya. Wanita tersebut berambut hitam dan mempunyai wajah yang awet muda serta cantik. Membuat siapapun tidak mungkin percaya jika perempuan ini adalah wanita dewasa, bukan seorang anak SMA.

"Konbanwa, Takao-san.."

"Maa.. Sudah kubilang bukan jangan memanggilku seperti itu? Kau bisa memanggilku oba-san atau Yuzuki-san.."

Lagi-lagi tersenyum. Senyuman yang sudah sangat sering Shintarou lihat. Namun ada perbedaan dengan senyum orang lain pada umumnya. Ada kesedihan dibalik senyum itu.

Shintarou tahu hal itu..

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bukan mencari Kazu-kun bukan?"

Hal yang sangat konyol. Bagaimana bisa dia menanyakan hal itu saat orang yang disebut saja sudah tidak ada?

"Tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini nanodayo. Selamat malam, Takao-san.."

"Eh Shin-chan.. Tunggu dulu.."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau mau singgah untuk makan malam sebentar? Tanpa sadar aku membeli Kimchi untuk dua orang.."

Senyuman miris kembali terlukis di wajah cantiknya. Dan Shintarou juga mengerti hal ini. Wanita didepannya masih sangat terpukul atas kematian anaknya. Masih belum bisa melupakan kenyataan bahwa anaknya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendiri, Shin-chan.. Jadi, onegai.."

"Baiklah.."

"Terima kasih. Ayo masuk, Shin-chan.."

"Ojamashimasu.."

Shintarou kembali memasuki rumah kecil itu lagi. Tetapi kini cukup berbeda. Tidak ada sahabatnya yang menemaninya. Hanya mereka berdua. Dirinya dan ibu dari sahabatnya yang telah tiada.

"Aku akan menyiapkannya dulu. Kau mau minum apa, Shin-chan?"

"Apapun tidak masalah nanodayo."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya.."

Sesuai dengan kata-kata tuan rumah, Shintarou hanya duduk di lantai beralaskan sebuah bantal. Diam sejenak tanpa melakukan apapun sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas meja yang pendek itu.

Shintarou mengamati sekeliling. Rumah ini masih sama persis seperti sebelumnya. Namun terlihat lebih sedikit berantakan. Sepertinya si empunya rumah menjadi jarang membersihkannya. Padahal kini rumah itu telah bertambah satu barang yang cukup memakan tempat.

Altar untuk mendoakan Takao Kazunari yang telah tiada.

Melihat itu, Shintarou pun beranjak berdiri lalu berjalan kearah altar itu. Duduk berlutut kemudian menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan altar yang juga terdapat foto Kazunari yang tersenyum lebar. Memejamkan mata sambil berdoa dalam hati.

"Ara.. Kau sedang berdoa untuk Kazu-kun?"

Yuzuki kembali dengan nampan berisi dua gelas teh dan juga tiga mangkuk berisi Kimchi, yang salah satunya berisi mangkuk kecil.

"Yang ini untuk Kazu-kun.."

Dia meletakkan salah satu dari mangkuk yang besar didepan altar itu. Setelah itu kembali berjalan kearah meja kecilnya.

"Ayo makan, Shin-chan.. Itadakimasu!"

Shintarou masih terdiam. Dia melihat mangkuk kecil yang digunakan wanita didepannya. Mungkin hanya berisi sepertiga dari satu porsi normal Kimchi.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan, Shin-chan?"

"Takao-san... Itu.."

"Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak lapar. Tadi aku sudah makan di kantor. Hanya saja saat melewati toko Kimchi dan mencium baunya.. Aku teringat akan Kazu-kun yang sangat menyukai ini.. Tanpa sadar membeli Kimchi ini.."

Kini Shintarou merasa bodoh. Bodoh bodoh dan sangat bodoh. Mungkin lebih bodoh dibandingkan dengan dua mantan rekan timnya di Teikou dulu. Karena berkat perkataannya itu, wajah Yuzuki kembali murung.

"Tidak boleh begitu nanodayo.."

Shintarou mendekatkan mangkuknya. Mengambil beberapa Kimchi miliknya dan meletakannya pada mangkuk kecil milik Yuzuki. Membuat mangkuk tersebut kini terlihat sangat penuh.

"Eh? Tetapi tadi aku sudah makan, Shin-chan.."

"Aku tahu itu tidak benar, nanodayo."

Bukan karena sekarang Shintarou menjadi seperti Seijuurou yang mengetahui segalanya. Hanya saja Shintarou sudah sangat mengerti bagaimana perilaku sehari-hari wanita didepannya setelah ditinggal anak satu-satunya.

Mulai dari jarang mengurus rumahnya, dirinya, hingga kesehatannya. Beberapa tanaman di halaman kecilnya juga banyak sekali yang mati. Pernah sekali Shintarou menemukannya hampir pingsan karena dia belum makan sejak pagi.

"Kau mengajakku makan malam bukan? Sangat tidak sopan jika tamu makan lebih banyak dari tuan rumah. Lagipula kau tidak terlihat sudah makan malam, Takao-san.."

Barulah Shintarou puas setelah memberikan Kimchi miliknya hingga porsi mereka sama.

"Shin-chan.. Ini.."

"Itadakimasu."

Shintarou mulai makan Kimchi itu. Matanya tidak berhenti memperhatikan Yuzuki yang tetap diam sambil terus menatap Kimchi didalam mangkuk kecilnya yang penuh.

"Kalau tidak dimakan akan segera dingin nanodayo."

Akhirnya wanita itu luluh. Dia mengambil kembali sumpitnya dan memakan Kimchi miliknya yang baru saja mendapat tambahan dari Shintarou.

"Arigatou, Shin-chan.."

Yuzuki tersenyum. Meski belum sepenuhnya senyuman tulus, namun membuat Shintarou sedikit lega. Bukannya wanita itu dingin atau sebagainya hingga tidak bisa tersenyum tulus. Malahan dia sangat ramah, memberikan senyumannya pada siapapun. Hanya saja senyumannya sekarang, adalah senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan. Bukan senyuman yang murni dari dalam hatinya.

"Sebentar lagi Shin-chan akan naik ke kelas dua bukan?"

"Begitulah.."

"Waktu berjalan cukup cepat ya.."

"Sebenarnya waktu berjalan seperti biasa nanodayo.."

"Kau benar.."

Shintarou mengerti maksud dari perkataannya. Sangat mengerti jika wanita didepannya lelah menanti. Dia berkata jika waktu berjalan cepat, namun dirinya tidak kunjung menyusul dimana Kazunari berada. Ingin segera meninggalkan dunia ini dan menyusul anak satu-satunya. Buah hati yang dimilikinya.

Karena Yuzuki, tidak memiliki siapapun lagi..

.

.

**Flashback..**

.

.

"Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku ini anak haram.."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Shintarou yang sedang minum menjadi tersedak. Memandang Kazunari dengan tatapan horror dan heran. Tidak biasanya Kazunari yang selalu terlihat bercanda dan mengganggu itu, kali ini terlihat serius.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan nanodayo!"

"Aku tidak sembarangan. Itu benar~. Aku juga baru mengetahuinya tidak lama ini.."

Kazunari memandang ke langit biru yang indah itu. Tersenyum melihat awan-awan putih yang ikut menghiasi birunya langit.

"Okaa-san pernah sangat mencintai seorang pria. Seorang pria yang sangat brengsek. Meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah menghamilinya."

Wajah Kazunari yang biasanya selalu tersenyum jenaka berubah. Menunjukkan emosi yang campur aduk antara marah, kecewa, dan juga sedih.

"Meskipun berkat pria itu aku bisa terlahir di dunia ini, sangat susah bagiku untuk memaafkannya begitu saja. Membuat Okaa-san putus sekolah, dan harus bekerja keras. Keluarga Okaa-san menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkanku, tetapi Okaa-san bersih keras untuk tidak melakukannya. Karena itu, akhirnya dia pun harus angkat kaki dari keluarga Takao.."

Kedua iris hijau Shintarou berubah sejenak. Kini Shintarou mengerti alasan mengapa hanya ada Kazunari dan ibunya saja di rumah. Sangat mengerti mengapa selama ini mereka berdua tidak pernah membahas anggota keluarga besarnya ataupun ayahnya. Mengerti mengapa selama ini Kazunari serta ibunya tidak pernah terlihat untuk berkumpul kembali dengan anggota besarnya, ataupun mendapat uang tahun baru. Dan juga mengerti kenapa ibu Kazunari sangat muda. Hanya berselisih lima belas tahun dengannya serta Kazunari.

"Yaah.. Tapi sudahlah! Okaa-san berkata padaku untuk tidak membencinya dan mensyukuri saja semuanya. Berkat dia, aku dapat lahir. Walaupun Okaa-san harus diusir dari keluarganya dan berjuang keras, Okaa-san tetap saja tersenyum. Terus membuat hari-hariku menyenangkan dan juga berarti. Terus menyayangiku meskipun aku bukanlah anak yang diinginkan.."

"Baka!"

"Eh? Shin-chan?"

"Apa kau bilang ibumu tidak menginginkanmu nanodayo?! Kau sungguh bodoh! Kalau dia tidak menginginkanmu, maka dia sudah menggugurkanmu! Tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk tetap melahirkanmu dan berjuang seorang diri! Apa kau masih berkata jika kau bukan anak yang diinginkan?"

"Shi.. Shin-chan.."

"Takao.. Maksudku, Yuzuki-san benar-benar menyayangimu. Kau sangat keterlaluan jika menyebut dirimu anak yang tidak diinginkan nanodayo! Apa kau lupa dengan album foto yang Yuzuki-san ambil saat kau masih bayi? Itu adalah bukti jika dia sangat menanti kehadiranmu sebelum kau lahir nanodayo!"

Kazunari tertegun. Kaget. Kaget dengan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba marah dan menasehatinya seperti ini. Memang dia sendiri sudah mendengar beberapa kali si hijau marah. Tetapi inilah yang pertama kalinya sahabatnya marah karena alasan lain.

Kazunari menyungginkan senyum tulus di bibirnya.

"Arigatou, Shin-chan! Meski kau tsundere, ternyata kau baik hati ya~"

"Di-diam nanodayo!"

"Okaa-san sangat bersyukur aku bisa memiliki teman sepertimu! Walaupun dia tidak kasihan padaku karena kau memperbudakku. Malah hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya diperbudak begitu.. Cih.. Aku menjadi sedikit kesal.."

Keterkejutan kembali tertampang di wajah Shintarou setelah mendengarnya. "Kau kesal pada ibu yang telah melahirkanmu dan membesarkanmu nanodayo?"

"Benar! Dan mungkin aku akan membalasnya dengan mengerjai Okaa-san nanti! Etto.. Apa aku harus membeli alat-alat yang digunakan untuk memberi kejutan pesta saja ya? Agar membuat Okaa-san kaget! Atau meletakkan kecoak di sepatunya? Ekspresi Okaa-san saat kaget sangat lucu! Hahahahahaha!"

Shintarou menghela nafas. Bodoh sekali dia sempat berpikiran jika Kazunari ingin balas dendam dalam arti lain. Ternyata yang dilakukannya malah hal konyol yang mungkin akan membuat ibunya marah sekaligus senang.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh nanodayo.."

"Hehehe memang begitulah~ tetapi terima kasih Shin-chan! Walau kau tsundere, ternyata kau orang yang sangat baik! Kalau Okaa-san mendengar kata-katamu barusan, mungkin dia akan jatuh cinta padamu!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Shintarou tersedak akibat perkataan temannya itu. "Ta-Takao!"

"Hee? Shin-chan! Mukamu memerah! Apa jangan-jangan.. KAU SUKA PADA OKAA-SAN?!"

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh nanodayo!"

"Tapi wajahmu memerah, Shin-chan! Dan juga bukankan wanita seleramu adalah wanita yang lebih tua? Hmm... Aku harus memperingatkan Okaa-san agar berhati-hati.. Atau membiarkanmu saja ya? Mungkin kau akan menjadi ayah angkatku nanti?"

"TAKAAOO!"

.

**Flashback End.**

.

"Shin-chan? Kenapa kau melamum terus?"

"Tidak. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanodayo.."

Yuzuki tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban pria muda didepannya ini. "Sampai kapanpun, Shin-chan akan tetap tsundere ya?"

"Ta-Takao-san!"

"Tetapi tidak apa-apa.. Itu sisi manis Shin-chan!"

Shintarou tidak menanggapinya lagi. Dia mempercepat makanannya sebagai pengalih perhatian dari wanita didepannya ini.

"Eh?"

Yuzuki menoleh kearah jendela saat mendengar suara hujan. Dan benar, kini air telah turun dengan derasnya membasahi Tokyo. Cuaca yang sedikit membuat warga Tokyo heran karena saat itu musim semi baru saja berlangsung.

"Tiba-tiba hujan deras begini.. Sebaiknya kau menunggu disini sebentar, Shin-chan.. Apa aku perlu memberitahu orang tuamu?"

"Tidak usah. Dan maaf karena merepotkan anda nanodayo.."

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, Shin-chan!"

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya. Terdapat kehangatan diantara mereka meskipun mereka bukanlah ibu dan anak. Sesekali Yuzuki tertawa pelan dan ringan sedangkan Shintarou hanya diam. Walau sedikit senyum juga sempat tersungging di bibirnya.

Shintarou sadar, dia bukanlah Kazunari. Bukan orang yang sebenarnya diinginkan Yuzuki untuk makan malam bersamanya.

Dia hanya pengganti keberadaan Kazunari. Yuzuki menganggapnya sebagai pengganti Kazunari. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya Yuzuki menganggapnya sebagai Kazunari, hanya sebagai pengganti anaknya. Anak yang selalu menemani hari-harinya.

"Bagaimana ya.. Hujan tidak kunjung reda.."

"Boleh aku meminjam payung saja? Ini sudah terlalu malam, Takao-san.."

"Eh? Tetapi hujan tetap deras loh.."

"Tidak masalah nanodayo."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Tetapi berhati-hatilah, Shin-chan.."

Yuzuki mengantar Shintarou hingga kedepan pintu rumahnya. Sambil menyerahkan sebuah payung plastik yang akan dipinjamkannya pada Shintarou.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Takao-san. Aku mengembalikan payung ini besok. Maaf telah merepotkan nanodayo."

"Tidak sama sekali, Shin-chan! Hati-hati di jalan.."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Shintarou mulai berjalan beberapa langkah keluar dari rumah itu. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Yuzuki yang melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Dia berjalan lagi, dan juga menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Entah apa itu.

Tiga menit berjalan, Shintarou tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia berbalik menuju rumah Takao. Bagaimanapun juga, hati kecilnya terus berteriak untuk kembali ke sana. Shintarou selalu percaya dengan takdir, karena itu dia tidak akan ragu mendengar suara hatinya.

Baru saja dia kembali mendekati gerbang kecil milik rumah keluarga Takao, dia dikejutkan oleh suatu hal. Matanya membesar, dan tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya dia membuka gerbang itu dan berlari.

"Takao-san!"

Saat itu Shintarou melihat hal yang menyedihkan. Yuzuki tengah basah kuyup karena hujan. Kepalanya mendongak ke langit, dan membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Tidak hanya itu sebenarnya, Yuzuki juga membiarkan air hujan menyamarkan air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Takao-san! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Shin...chan?"

Dengan segera Shintarou ikut memayungi wanita dewasa didepannya ini. Sebenarnya pertanyaannya barusan tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Dia sangat mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Yuzuki.

Menangis. Menangisi kepergian Kazunari. Menangisi kepergian anaknya yang masih belum dia relakan sepenuhnya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin nanodayo!"

Tidak memperdulikan sifat tsundere atau apapun lagi, Shintarou membawa Yuzuki kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Menarik tangannya dan tanpa aba-aba mengambil handuk dari sebuah lemari yang berada di dekat kamar mandi. Memang cukup aneh jika dia bertingkah tidak sopan mengambil barang tanpa ijin seperti itu, bahkan mengetahui dimana handuk diletakkan. Tetapi Shintarou tidak memperdulikannya. Dia harus mengeringkan Yuzuki sekarang juga sebelum wanita itu akan masuk angin dan jatuh sakit.

"Kau seperti pencuri saja, Shin-chan!"

Tertawa ringan terdengar dari mulut Yuzuki. Disaat seperti ini wanita itu masih sempat bercanda dengan senyum palsu. Pandangan matanya tetap kosong dan sendu. Tidak memperdulikan celoteh wanita didepannya, Shintarou terus mengeringkan rambutnya hingga tidak terlalu basah.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang, Takao-san. Sebelum tubuhmu masuk angin nanodayo."

"Baiklah.. Apa Shin-chan tidak pulang?"

"Aku akan menunggu hingga kau selesai mandi, Takao-san.."

"Eh? Ada apa, Shin-chan? Kau ingin mengintipku mandi?"

Kalau wanita didepannya ini adalah Kazunari, mungkin Shintarou sudah melemparinya dengan suatu barang. Tetapi ini berbeda. Wanita itu tidak bermaksud menggodanya. Dia hanya berpura-pura ceria untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Menutupi segala perasaannya dari pemuda didepannya ini.

"Cepatlah mandi nanodayo.."

"Baik.. Baik.."

Dengan santai Yuzuki langsung menuju kamar mandi. Shintarou kembali duduk di ruang tamu yang kecil itu dan diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya bisa memikirkan ibu dari sahabatnya yang telah meninggal ini.

Shintarou mengerti, Yuzuki sangat terluka. Bahkan dia tidak pernah melihat orang sedepresi ini selain Yuzuki. Tetapi kenapa sampai harus seperti ini? Harus sampai Yuzuki kehilangan harapan hidupnya? Shintarou tahu jika Kazunari adalah satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh Yuzuki. Keluarga satu-satunya, putra kesayangannya, dan buah hatinya. Namun apa tidak bisa Yuzuki juga memikirkan dirinya sendiri walaupun sedikit? Bukan hanya sekali dua kali pula Shintarou menemukan wanita itu tengah mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, terdapat banyak sayatan silet dibalik tangannya yang selalu ditutupi dengan baju lengan panjang. Racun juga pernah hampir diminum oleh Yuzuki jika Shintarou tidak segera datang dan mencegahnya saat itu.

'Shin-chan... Tolong... Jaga Okaa-san...'

Kalimat itu kembali terputar di otaknya. Saat dia menemukan Kazunari sedang dalam keadaan berlumuran darah. Saat terakhir kalinya dia bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu sehabis winter cup selesai.

"Kau bodoh, Takao. Tidak perlu mengatakannya pun aku akan menjaganya nanodayo.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be continued.**

NB : Saya tau kalo crita ini NGAYAL banget, jadi mohon dimaafkan ;;_;;. Kalo di aslinya Midorima memang suka sama yang lebih tua, tapi ngga sampe segini :'D sama Takao itu bukan anak satu-satunya, dia punya adik o_o.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kalau ada yang mau baca ;;;_;;; maafkan atas ide absurd saya jadi bkin crita PEDO gini.

And Last, mind to gimme anything about what you're thinking?

Arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

The Pain of Unforgettable

Chapter 2

Enjoy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi mulai merambat masuk dalam kelopak matanya. Suara cicitan burung juga membuat suasana pagi itu menjadi sedikit bersisik. Semua itu berhasil membuat Yuzuki membuka matanya. Mengusapnya perlahan lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah pagi.."

Jam dinding menunjukkan waktu pukul setengah enam. Terlalu pagi untuk Yuzuki bangun karena dia akan berangkat kerja jam sembilan. Namun karena merasa dia tidak akan bisa kembali tidur, Yuzuki bangkit berdiri dan mulai merapikan futon yang digunakannya untuk tidur. Lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan berencana untuk mencuci muka.

Tetapi saat berjalan melewati ruang tamu, seorang pemuda yang tidur disana mengejutkannya. Tidur tanpa alas futon atau apapun, dan menggunakan jas sekolahnya sebagai selimut. Bisa-bisa dia masuk angin kalau tidur seperti itu.

"Shin-chan?!"

Dengan segera Yuzuki menuju kearah pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu. Terdapat kantung mata dibawah mata Shintarou. Membuat Yuzuki mengerti pasti kemarin dia tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup.

Pasti karena pemuda itu terus terjaga hingga dirinya tidur.

"Shin-chan.. Bangun.."

Yuzuki mengguncangkan badan pemuda yang sedang tertidur lelap itu. Sebenarnya dirinya juga tidak tega membangunkannya. Tetapi mengingat jika Shintarou tidak pulang ke rumah sejak kemarin..

Itu semua salahnya..

Shintarou menunggunya hingga selesai mandi. Tidak hanya itu, Shintarou juga menyuruhnya agar cepat tidur. Yuzuki sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang ke rumah, namun pemuda hijau itu tetap bandel.

'Aku akan disini sampai kau tertidur nanodayo'

Itulah yang dikatakan Shintarou kemarin. Dan Yuzuki mengerti jika itu adalah salahnya. Jika saja Shintarou tidak menemukan dirinya sedang menangis dibawah hujan, maka dia tidak akan membuat pemuda itu khawatir dan mengawasinya. Tetapi yang tidak disangkanya adalah pemuda itu sampai bermalam di rumahnya demi menjaganya.

"Shin-chan.. Maaf..."

Air mata mulai keluar dari sudut matanya. Dirinya merasa bodoh. Karena dirinya, sahabat dari anaknya sampai melakukan semua ini.

"Takao...san?"

"Shin-chan! Maaf sampai membuatmu menginap disini!"

Shintarou mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu mengusap matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk. Didapatinya wajah Yuzuki yang menangis dan cemas didepannya.

"Ada apa, Takao-san?"

"Maafkan aku, Shin-chan.. Gara-gara aku.. Karena aku kau sampai.. Maaf.."

Kembali air mata bertambah deras keluar dari pelupuk mata wanita cantik itu. Membuat Shintarou yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tega.

"Ini bukan salahmu nanodayo. Aku sendiri yang tertidur disini.."

"A-aku akan memberitahukan kepada orangtuamu jika karena aku kau sampai tidak pulang.."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mengatakan kepada mereka jika menginap di rumah teman karena hujan. Sebaiknya sebentar lagi aku segera pulang."

"Shin-chan.. Maaf.."

"Jangan meminta maaf terus, itu bukan salahmu. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja sekarang nanodayo."

"Eh tunggu.. Bagaimana kalau Shin-chan sarapan disini saja? Aku akan segera membuat sarapan.."

Wajah Yuzuki berubah menjadi tersenyum meskipun matanya masih menyisakan bekas tangisannya tadi. Membuat hati Shintarou sedikit lega melihatnya. Yuzuki masih belum dapat mengeluarkan senyuman yang tidak dipaksakan, tetapi melihatnya seperti ini masih lebih baik dibandingkan melihat tangisannya kemarin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Shin-chan! Aku akan segera memasak sarapan."

Lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum paksa. Shintarou sendiri heran apakah dia tidak lelah terus menerus mengeluarkan senyum palsu? Namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Shintarou tidak lebih dari sahabat anaknya yang telah tiada. Dan kini hanya menjadi pengganti keberadaan anaknya yang telah tiada. Walau tidak sepenuhnya Yuzuki menganggapnya demikian. Hanya saja keberadaan Shintarou, membuat dirinya kembali merasakan saat-saat bersama Kazunari dulu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Shin-chan.."

Yuzuki datang dengan membawa nampan di tangannya. Dua buah piring berisi omu rice diletakkannya di sisinya sendiri dan juga Shintarou. Tidak lupa dua buah cangkir berisi teh hangat untuk keduanya.

"Aku hanya bisa memasak ini sekarang. Kalau memasak lainnya bisa-bisa kau menunggu lama. Jadi makanlah, Shin-chan!"

"Terimakasih, Takao-san. Itadakimasu."

Rasanya masih sama. Bumbu yang digunakan tidak berbeda dari tiga bulan lalu Shintarou memakannya. Saat itu badai salju, membuat Shintarou tidak bisa pulang dan akhirnya menginap di rumah keluarga Takao. Dan Yuzuki juga menghidangkan omu rice untuk sarapan mereka bertiga saat itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak nanodayo.."

"Terimakasih, Kazu-kun!"

Tepat setelah mendengar itu, keduanya sama-sama diam. Shintarou tidak melanjutkan makannya. Wajah Yuzuki pun juga menjadi sedih dan juga merasa bersalah. Kecanggungan menyelimuti keduanya.

"A.. Ah.. Ano.. Maaf, Shin-chan.."

Shintarou tidak menyukainya. Sejujurnya dia juga tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pengganti anaknya. Tetapi Shintarou lebih tidak ingin untuk marah. Tidak ingin membuat wanita didepannya menjadi semakin sedih. Yuzuki sudah terlalu rapuh. Dia tidak ingin membuat Yuzuki sampai hancur.

"Takao-san, kalau omu ricenya tidak dimakan itu akan dingin nanodayo."

"E-eeh.. Be-benar.."

Dengan canggung Yuzuki memakan omu rice buatannya sendiri. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada pemuda di depannya ini.

"Ano.. Shin-chan.. Maafkan aku.."

"Untuk apa nanodayo?"

"Untuk semuanya. Maaf, Shin-chan..."

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Takao-san.."

Yuzuki benar-benar merasa pria didepannya ini adalah malaikat. Walaupun sifatnya agak aneh dan tsundere, tetapi dia selalu bersikap baik padanya. Entah berapa kali Yuzuki sudah membuatnya kerepotan, namun Shintarou tidak pernah marah ataupun protes.

Saat sebelum anaknya meninggal, Yuzuki juga sudah mengerti jika Shintarou adalah orang yang baik..

"Gochisou-sama, Takao-san. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang nanodayo."

"A-Ah, baiklah.. Terimakasih, Shin-chan. Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf.."

Yuzuki ikut berdiri untuk mengantar Shintarou hingga keluar rumahnya. Tidak lupa memberikan payungnya untuk jaga-jaga jika turun hujan.

"Terima kasih atas sarapannya, Takao-san."

"Tidak masalah. Terima kasih juga, Shin-chan.."

"Oh ya.."

Shintarou membuka tas nya dan berusaha mengambil sesuatu disitu. Mencarinya beberapa saat dan setelah menemukannya dia mengeluarkan tangannya.

"Ini untukmu, Takao-san."

"Eh?"

"Lucky item untuk cancer hari ini nanodayo. Aku sudah menyiapkannya dari kemarin."

Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk babi merah muda diletakkan Shintarou pada telapak tangan Yukina. Ini juga bukan yang pertama kalinya pria muda ini memberikan lucky item padanya. Zodiak mereka sama, dan setiap saat Shintarou bertemu dengannya maka dia akan memberikan lucky item yang serupa dengan yang dibawanya.

Yuzuki menggenggam erat gantungan kunci itu. Memberikan senyumannya pada pemuda didepannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Shin-chan."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Takao-san.."

"Itterashai, Shin-chan.."

Setelah melambaikan tangannya dan melihat pemuda itu mulai menjauh, Yukina kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya. Membersihkan piring yang digunakannya tadi bersama Shintarou untuk makan serta sedikit membersihkan rumah yang agak berdebu itu.

Hanya satu tempat yang sering dibersihkan Yuzuki dengan rajin. Yaitu altar Takao Kazunari.

"Ohayou, Kazu-kun.."

Seperti biasanya, Yuzuki akan memulai paginya dengan menyapa anaknya. Mendoakannya dan juga memberikan makanan didepan altar. Lalu membersihkannya setiap hari hingga terlihat mengkilap. Tempat yang bisa dibilang paling bersih di rumahnya adalah altar ini..

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kazu-kun?"

Yuzuki berbicara sendiri sambil tersenyum penuh luka. Sepertinya dia sudah lupa bagaimana menampilkan senyum yang alami dan tulus.

"Kau tau, Kazu-kun.. Okaa-san telah merepotkan Shin-chan lagi. Dia sampai menginap disini gara-gara kemarin Okaa-san menangis. Shin-chan benar-benar baik ya?"

Yuzuki terus berceloteh. Walaupun dia menceritakan semua itu dengan senyuman, wajahnya tidak dapat berbohong. Tingkat kesedihan terus bertambah di wajahnya hampir setiap saat.

"Nee.. Kazu-kun.. Okaa-san benar-benar payah ya? Bahkan Okaa-san sampai merepotkan teman Kazu-kun.."

Dipeluknya pigura kecil yang berisikan foto anaknya itu. Air mata kembali berlinang dan membasahi wajahnya.

"Karena itu.. Kapan kau akan menjemput Okaa-san, Kazu-kun? Okaa-san hanya bisa terus menjadi beban bagi orang-orang sekitar.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi mau kemana?"

"Kedai okonomiyaki lagi?"

"Bosan.. Yang lain saja. Ngg.. Maji burger?"

"Kita bisa bertemu Seirin disana."

"Kalau begitu kedai ramen saja."

Setelah berdebat kecil, empat siswa Shuutoku yang telah berganti seragam sekolah awal itu akhirnya berjalan. Lebih tepatnya hanya tiga dari mereka yang berdebat tempat makan. Otsubo Taisuke, Miyaji Kiyoshi dan Kimura Shinnosuke. Mereka berencana untuk makan malam bersama di suatu tempat setelah latihan hari itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat."

"Oi Midorima. Hari ini kau membawa barang.. Yang cukup girly?"

"Selama itu lucky item aku tidak peduli nanodayo."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Midorima!"

Memang benar. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya tetap sama. Hanya saja yang membuat tidak sama adalah hilangnya satu orang diantara mereka semua.

"Oh ya, Midorima.. Bagaimana kabar Yuzuki oba-san?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Karena kau yang paling akrab dengannya! Dan juga.. Sifatmu.. Errrr.. Berubah baik kalau didekatnya."

Kata-kata seorang Miyaji Kiyoshi sukses membuat wajah Shintarou sedikit memerah. Namun dengan gaya sok cool dia hanya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang tidak berubah sambil tetap membawa gantungan kunci berbentuk babi. Sama sekali tidak ada keinginan didalam dirinya untuk mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh senpainya adalah benar.

"Dia masih belum bisa melupakan Takao nanodayo."

"Ahhh.. Begitu ya.. Memang wajar sih.."

Kapten mereka menoleh kearah tiga rekan se timnya itu. "Tetapi.. Aku heran, apa ayah Takao sudah meninggal? Kalian tahu sendiri bukan, Takao bukanlah orang yang tertutup. Hanya saja dia tidak pernah membicarakan tentang ayahnya."

"Oohh! Benar juga! Tapi.. Apakah tidak ada keluarganya yang datang padanya? Lihatlah, dia begitu tertekan atas kematian Takao! Ayahku juga bilang Yuzuki-san sudah tidak pernah tersenyum lagi saat membeli sayuran atau buah di toko kami."

"Aku baru ingat jika Takao juga sering membeli sayuran di tokomu, Kimura.. Emmm, lalu.. Kau tahu sesuatu, Midorima?"

"Tidak."

Dengan sangat lancar dan tegas dia menjawab pertanyaan senpainya itu. Meskipun Shintarou sebenarnya sangat mengerti apa yang terjadi di keluarga Takao, dan mengapa seorang ayah tidak ada dalam keluarga itu.

Menyadari jika topik pembicaraan mereka membuat suasana sedikit suram, dengan cepat Miyaji menggantinya. Walaupun mereka selalu menjadi suram ketika membicarakan Kazunari, namun semuanya hampir selalu membicarakannya setiap hari. Berawal dari membicarakan betapa kasihan ibunya, hingga membuat mereka ingat akan kematian Kazunari.

"Konbanwaaa~"

Keempat pemuda itu langsung memasuki kedai ramen yang tidak memiliki pintu itu. Hanya terdapat kain kecil diatasnya. Setelahnya mereka duduk dan memesan makanan seperti biasanya.

Namun tidak pada Shintarou.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu berdiri. Kembali mengambil tasnya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Oi, Midorima!"

"Aku baru ingat ada urusan nodayo. Selamat malam."

"E-eeh? Oi!"

Ketiga pria muda yang ditinggalkan Shintarou sangat mengerti jika ace mereka berbohong. Karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi diluar sana.

"Itu.."

"Ibunya Takao?"

Mereka melihat Shintarou mengekori Yuzuki yang berjalan dari belakang. Entah apa yang direncanakan oleh si hijau itu, tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk tidak langsung menyapanya. Membuat dirinya kini terlihat seperti stalker yang sedang membuntuti seorang wanita.

Ah, Shintarou memang stalker.. Dia selalu mencari tahu tentang wanita didepannya ini. Shintarou tahu tempat dan jam kerjanya, makanan kesukaannya, dan hal-hal lain. Bahkan sering kali mengintip kedalam rumah keluarga Takao saat dia melewatinya. Mungkin suatu saat dia akan memasang sebuah CCTV di rumah Takao diam-diam agar bisa memperhatikan semua gerak gerik Yuzuki.

Baik, itu berlebihan. Meskipun Shintarou sempat memiliki keinginan itu agar mencegah wanita itu kembali melakukan tindakan yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Bukan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik atau mesum, namun untuk mengawasi wanita itu dari tindakan berbahayanya.

Shintarou terus membuntutinya. Mengikutinya berjalan kemanapun dan memastikan wanita itu tidak sadar akan kehadirannya. Walau sebenarnya Shintarou tidak perlu menyembunyikan dirinya seperti itu. Yuzuki pasti tidak akan menyadarinya dengan pikiran yang hampir selalu kosong itu. Hingga akhirnya dia memasuki sebuah kawasan pemakaman.

Kini Shintarou mengerti alasan mengapa Yuzuki membawa sebuket bunga di tangannya. Pasti untuk mengunjungi makam anaknya yang hampir setiap hari didatanginya itu. Walau setiap hari dia selalu berdoa dan membersihkan altar Kazunari, tetapi wanita itu juga sering mendatangi makam anaknya itu.

"Kazu-kun.."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yuzuki, tetapi hal yang dilakukannya benar-benar aneh. Mungkin orang lain yang melihatnya akan heran. Mengapa saat hari sudah mulai malam begini dia datang ke kuburan sendirian?

Yuzuki meletakkan bunga yang baru dibelinya didepan nisan Kazunari. Hanya terus diam memperhatikannya tanpa melakukan apapun. Memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Wajahnya menggambarkan betapa hancur hatinya.

Terus melakukan itu didepan nisan anaknya. Hingga akhirnya titik-titik air dari langit mulai turun dan bertambah deras. Tetapi Yuzuki tetap diam dan tidak meninggalkan makam anaknya itu.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau disini terus nanodayo."

Air hujan kini tidak mengenainya. Ada sebuah penghalang diatasnya dan kehadiran seseorang disebelahnya.

"Shin...chan?"

"Hhh.. Kau tidak boleh diam disini terus. Ayo pulang, Takao-san."

Shintarou menarik tangan wanita dewasa dibawahnya untuk berdiri. Sambil tetap membuat tubuh mereka berdua dekat agar tidak keluar dari jangkauan payung.

"Shin-chan.. Kenapa.."

"Aku melihatmu berjalan kemari nanodayo."

"Kau seperti stalker, Shin-chan!"

Kembali sebuah tertawa palsu terlontar dari bibir wanita itu. Shintarou hanya mendesah malas sambil tetap memperhatikan Yuzuki.

"Kita harus pulang nanodayo."

Melihat pemuda di depannya menjadi serius seperti ini, akhirnya dia pasrah dan mengikuti Shintarou.

"Maaf, Shin-chan.. Kau jadi harus berbagi payung denganku."

"Tidak masalah. Pada dasarnya ini adalah payung milikmu nanodayo."

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya saat perjalanan itu. Shintarou bukanlah orang yang memulai pembicaraan. Sedangkan wanita disampingnya ini sedang dalam kondisi tidak akan memulai pembicaraan. Hanya terdengar suara air hujan yang turun dan percikan air akibat langkah mereka. Terus begitu hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah keluarga Takao.

"Terima kasih, Shin-chan.. Maaf merepotkanmu lagi."

"Tidak masalah nanodayo."

"Pakailah payung itu lagi sampai ke rumah, Shin-chan! Jaa-nee.."

"A-ah... Aku akan mengembalikannya besok."

"Tentu. Itterashai, Shin-chan.."

Shintarou berhenti sebentar sampai memastikan wanita itu kembali masuk dalam rumahnya. Lalu berjalan sekitar tiga meter dan memperhatikan rumah itu diam-diam.

Dia tidak ingin hal seperti kemarin kembali terulang. Karena itu meski terlihat seperti stalker, Shintarou akan tetap melakukannya. Shintarou akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga wanita dewasa yang dicintainya itu agar tetap aman. Keinginan untuk melindungi Yuzuki sangat besar dalam dirinya.

Membahagiakan wanita itu juga menjadi salah satu keinginan didalam dirinya.

Entah sejak kapan, Midorima Shintarou jatuh cinta pada wanita berusia tiga puluh satu tahun itu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu suasana hati Yuzuki sepertinya agak baik. Setelah menyiapkan bekal untuk makan siangnya saat kerja nanti, dia langsung menuju kearah halaman depan rumahnya dan menyapu tempat itu. Sejak anaknya meninggal, dirinya menjadi jarang membersihkannya. Waktunya terus digunakannya untuk berziarah ke makam Kazunari setiap harinya dan juga berbincang sendiri didepan altar anaknya.

Memang terdengar seperti orang gila. Namun itu adalah wujud sakit yang diterima oleh Yuzuki. Sakit karena kehilangan anak satu-satunya.

Keluarga satu-satunya...

"Ohayou, Takao-san."

"Shin-chan.. Ohayou.. Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aku ingin mengembalikan payung ini nanodayo. Te-terima kasih, Takao-san.."

"Ah.. Shin-chan.. Hari ini aku kelebihan membuat bekal. Kau bawa saja ya untuk makan siangmu?"

"Tidak perlu nodayo. Aku bisa membeli makanan kantin nanti.."

"Jangan begitu, Shin-chan.. Terima saja. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya.."

Shintarou terus menatap Yuzuki. Lagi-lagi seperti ini..

"Kumohon ya, Shin-chan.."

"Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi nodayo."

Yuzuki tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia meminta Shintarou untuk menunggu sebentar dan segera masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk mengambil kotak bentou. Sejak awal dia sudah menyiapkan dua buah.

Hal ini juga bukan pertama kalinya bagi Shintarou. Yuzuki beberapa kali memintanya untuk memakan bekal buatannya dengan alasan dia membuat terlalu banyak atau lebih.

Membuat untuk dua orang. Untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga Kazunari. Kebiasaan itu masih belum hilang walau dia sendiri mengerti jika anaknya sudah tidak ada di rumah itu lagi. Shintarou tau itu. Lagi-lagi wanita itu masih belum melupakan anaknya.

"Maaf menunggu, Shin-chan. Ini ambilah.. Jangan lupa dihabiskan ya."

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak, Takao-san. Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai, Shin-chan.."

Pemuda itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu untuk pergi ke sekolah. Baru dia berjalan delapan langkah, Shintarou kembali berbalik dan mendekati Yuzuki.

"Ada apa lagi, Shin-chan?"

"Lucky item untuk hari ini."

Sebuah boneka berbentuk ayam dengan badan bulat diserahkan Shintarou pada Yuzuki. Membuat Yuzuki tersenyum tipis melihat benda yang baru saja diterimanya itu. "Terimakasih, Shin-chan.."

Setelah itu Shintarou benar-benar berjalan menuju Shuutoku. Terus memegang kotak bekal itu dan memakannya di atas atap sekolah saat waktunya makan siang.

"Jadi Midorima.."

"Apa nanodayo?"

Tiga kakak kelasnya itu memandang kotak makan miliknya sambil tertegun.

Kotak itu..

"Ini milik Takao bukan?"

"Ibunya memintaku untuk membawa bekal buatannya karena dia membuat lebih nodayo."

Sejenak, Miyaji menghadap ke belakang dan menutup mulutnya. Menahan agar tertawa tidak keluar dari bibirnya. Lalu kembali menghadap kearah Shintarou dan berdehem pelan.

Kotak makan itu sempat dipakai oleh Kazunari. Bahkan motif kain pembungkusnya saja mirip. Membuat siapa saja yang mengerti, akan langsung tahu jika itu milik seorang Takao Kazunari.

"Tapi kau akrab sekali ya dengan Yuzuki-san, Midorima."

Mereka bertiga ikut duduk diatap sekolah disamping Shintarou. Biasanya Kazunari akan menemani pemuda hijau itu makan diatas sana. Mengingat label 'aneh' yang melekat pada dirinya, karena itu hanya Kazunari yang dekat dengannya.

"Dan kenapa kemarin tiba-tiba kau pulang, Midorima?"

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Atau.. Kau melihat orang yang kau taksir?"

Saat itu juga sumpit yang dipegang Shintarou dijatuhkannya. Apa kemarin tiga senpainya ini mengikutinya diam-diam? Atau melihatnya?

Namun dengan gaya sok elitnya, dia malah mengambil sumpit itu dan membenarkan posisi kacamata yang tidak berubah.

"Aku hanya ada urusan mendadak nodayo."

Sekali lagi Miyaji hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Jelas-jelas kemarin dia mengikuti Yuzuki diam-diam. Jadi itu urusan mendadaknya? Namun dia tidak ingin mengatakan hal itu.

"Sepertinya suasana hati Yuzuki-san membaik ya?"

"Benar juga! Dilihat dari isi bentoumu begini.. Sepertinya dia membuatnya dengan semangat.."

Salah. Semua yang dikatakan oleh senpainya itu salah. Suasana Yuzuki bukan membaik. Hanya saja dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya membuat bekal untuk Kazunari. Bahkan lauk yang terdapat didalamnya adalah lauk yang sering dimakan oleh Kazunari.

Shintarou mengambil tamagoyaki terakhir miliknya. Setelah memastikan kotak itu benar-benar bersih, dia menutupnya dan kembali membungkusnya. Sambil berharap semoga Yuzuki akan senang jika dia menghabiskan makanannya seperti itu.

"Apa kalian tidak kembali nodayo? Jam makan siang sudah hampir habis."

"Ah.. Kau bisa kembali terlebih dahulu Midorima."

Shintarou tidak menjawab. Dia pun lanjut berjalan dan meninggalkan mereka.

Shintarou benar-benar tidak mengerti jika para senpainya menyuruhnya kembali terlebih dahulu hanya karena ingin membicarakannya. Bukan dalam artian membicarakannya tentang hal buruk, tetapi sebaliknya. Bagaimana Shintarou begitu perhatian terhadap Yuzuki.

"Midorima benar-benar mengingat pesan Takao.."

"Dan melakukannya.."

Diam-diam ketiga senpainya tersebut tersenyum. Mengingat sifat Shintarou yang selalu saja malu-malu padahal sebenarnya pemuda itu menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap wanita dewasa itu.

"Tapi biarlah.."

"Eh?"

"Biarkan Midorima yang akan membawa Yuzuki-san menuju masa depannya.. Hanya dia yang dapat melakukannya.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit Shintarou menunggu didepan sebuah rumah bermodel kuno dengan tulisan 'Takao' tersebut. Sesekali dirinya melirik jam tangannya, namun setelah itu kembali menunggu. Mengingat apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh wanita dewasa itu, mungkin sekarang dirinya sedang berada di makam anaknya. Shintarou kembali diam dan memandangi boneka yang menjadi lucky itemnya hari ini.

"Shin-chan?"

Yuzuki yang dari jauh melihat pemuda hijau itu segera mempercepat jalannya. Pasti Shintarou telah menunggunya dari tadi entah kenapa.

"Awas-"

BRUK

Belum selesai Shintarou memperingatkan Yuzuki, dirinya sudah terlanjur jatuh tersandung batu. Dengan segera Shintarou langsung berjalan kearahnya dan membantu Yuzuki berdiri. Ikut mengambil barang-barang Yuzuki yang terjatuh dan memungutnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Shin-chan.."

"Tidak masalah nanodayo. Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Takao-san.."

Yuzuki mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kecil pada pemuda hijau didepannya ini. Dia pun berusaha berdiri lalu membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit terkena tanah.

Pandangannya tertuju pada kotak makan yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna pink. Bungkusnya sudah tidak rapi lagi. Dan juga sedikit isi dari makanan didalam situ sudah mulai keluar.

Baru saja yukina akan menunduk lagi untuk mengambil kotak itu..

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini, Takao-san?" Kotak bekal itu sudah berada di tangan Shintarou. Dia membenarkan tutupnya lalu menatap Yuzuki dengan tatapan serius dan sedikit tajam. Walau terpancar sedikit kekhawatiran didalamnya.

"Te-tentu saja bekerja, Shin-chan.."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak memakan bekalmu sendiri? Beratnya masih sama seperti milikku saat aku belum memakannya."

Kini Shintarou benar-benar terlihat marah. Marah dengan Yuzuki yang tidak memakan bekalnya sama sekali. Apa dia ingin sakit? Ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya terjadi. Sudah seringkali Shintarou menemukan wanita ini tidak memakan bekal makan siangnya sendiri.

"Shi-Shin-chan.. Itu tadi.. Aku sama sekali tidak lapar. Dan karena terlalu asyik bekerja, aku jadi lupa untuk makan siang.."

Bohong. Itulah yang Shintarou ketahui dari perkataannya. Yuzuki bukannya lupa, namun sengaja melewatkan makan siangnya karena tidak ingin. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak peduli mau wanita didepannya jauh lebih tua darinya, Shintarou menariknya untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Membersihkan bentou yang terjatuh mubazir tadi karena sudah tidak bisa dimakan lagi. Lalu dengan tidak sopannya mengambil sendiri peralatan masak yang ada di rumah itu.

"Shin-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Shintarou tidak menjawab. Yang dilakukannya hanya memasak air panas dan mengambil mie instant ukuran besar dalam cup yang telah disediakan. Setelah itu menyiapkan mie instant itu hingga siap dimakan dan membawanya ke ruang tamu dimana Yuzuki menunggu.

"Aku buruk dalam memasak. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tidak makan nodayo.."

"Shin-chan.. tapi.. Ini terlalu banyak.."

Yuzuki memang belum pernah makan mie instant dengan ukuran sebesar itu. Mie instant itu adalah milik Kazunari yang belum sempat dimakannya hingga sekarang.

"Habiskan. Kau sudah bekerja seharian, Takao-san. Tubuhmu memerlukan makanan nanodayo."

Melihat pandangan serius dari Shintarou dan juga merasa pemuda itu tidak akan pulang sebelum dia menghabiskannya, akhirnya Yuzuki pasrah dan mulai membuka sumpit untuk memakannya.

"Apa Shin-chan tidak mau?"

"Keluargaku sudah menyiapkan makan malam nodayo.."

"Aah.. Kalau begitu apa tidak sebaiknya Shin-chan pu-"

"Tidak sampai aku memastikan kau menghabiskan makanmu nodayo."

Yuzuki pasrah. Pemuda didepannya memang sangat keras kepala disaat-saat tertentu. Mengingat dia sudah merepotkan Shintarou tempo hari, kali ini dia tidak boleh membuatnya khawatir lagi. Tidak boleh membuatnya terlibat dalam masalah yang dibuat karena ulahnya lagi. Dengan segera Yuzuki berusaha menghabiskan mie instant itu walau terasa sedikit hambar baginya.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya, Shin-chan.."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu nodayo. Dan juga, Takao-san. Tolong jangan lakukan hal itu lagi.."

Tidak menjawab perkataan dari Shintarou, Yuzuki malah menunduk. Membuat pemuda didepannya sedikit heran.

"Takao-san?"

"Nee.. Shin-chan.."

Yuzuki mengankat wajahnya. Berusaha menampilkan senyumnya yang sangat dipaksakan. Dia berusaha senyum agar dapat mengutarakan perasaannya dengan baik.

"Kau benar-benar mengingat pesan Kazu-kun sebelum dia pergi bukan?"

**Shin-chan… Tolong… Jaga Okaa-san….**

"Begini, Shin-chan.. Kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani dengan semua itu.. Kau tidak perlu lagi mengawasiku, bahkan memastikanku makan seperti ini."

Shintarou tidak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba wanita ini mengatakan hal seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah?

"Kau tidak perlu datang lagi kemari,Shin-chan.. Aku berjanji akan makan dengan baik.. dan juga aku bisa merawat diriku.. Karena itu, Shin-chan tidak perlu memikirkanku lagi.. Jangan terbebani dengan kata-kata Kazu-kun, oke?" Kembali Yuzuki tersenyum saat mengatakan itu. Berharap pemuda ini tidak akan lagi dibuat kerepotan olehnya.

"Sudah malam, Shin-chan! Sebaiknya kau pulang.. Hati-hati di jalan.."

Masih tersenyum. Yuzuki masih saja tersenyum. Sementara Shintarou tetap saja diam dan tidak membalas perkataannya.

Yuzuki benar-benar..

"Oyasumi, Takao-san.."

Shintarou meninggalkan rumah itu. Pulang ke rumahnya seperti apa yang diminta Yuzuki. Sementara itu Yuzuki masih berdiri didepan pagarnya dan melambaikan tangan sambil berkata itterasshai.

Tetapi..

"Kau tidak mengerti, Yuzuki-san…" guman Shintarou pelan.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

.

Ehem.. Saya ingin mengucapkan trimakasih sebelumnya buat yang mau baca, review, bahkan di fave! :') Saya bener-bener terharu masih ada yang mau baca fic dengan ide PEDO dan gila seperti ini, maafkan otak saya yang memang ga bisa berpikir normal ya ;;_;;

**Arigatou!^o^**


End file.
